


Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

by Cones_McMurphy



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic, I'm not sure where I'm going with this, Mentions of Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, coarse language, no explicit sex, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/pseuds/Cones_McMurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Royal’s Bakery, owned by cousins Beatrice and Hero Duke, is taking Messina by storm. Opened only one year ago today, it has already become one of the most talked about shops in town. Baker Hero Duke attributes their success to the frugal efforts of the other half of the business, Beatrice Duke. “Bea is very shrewd. She knows exactly what she wants, and how to get it done. I’d be nowhere without her,” Hero says. This charming bakery is must for anyone living in or visiting Messina or the surrounding areas." --The Messina Tribunal. </p><p>Beatrice has finally gotten her life sorted out...And then she goes to a Christmas party, sleeps with her ex, and it all starts crumbling down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, everything that happens in the play happens, and Bea and Ben break up after college, and Pedro sort of redeems himself, but not much. I don't own anything.

**PROLOGUE:**

**November 29th.**

_“Royal’s Bakery, owned by cousins Beatrice and Hero Duke, is taking Messina by storm. Opened only one year ago today, it has already become one of the most talked about shops in town. Baker Hero Duke attributes their success to the frugal efforts of the other half of the business, Beatrice Duke. “Bea is very shrewd. She knows exactly what she wants, and how to get it done. I’d be nowhere without her,” Hero says. This charming bakery is must for anyone living in or visiting Messina or the surrounding areas.”_

Beatrice smiled at the newspaper before pushing it aside to look through the mountain of mail on her desk. Most of it was junk, but from to time to time there would be a letter from her parents or a bill she had to pay. Beatrice took care of most of the bakery’s financials—it was what she good at—and Hero did the baking. It was a good balance for them. Neither of them would’ve predicted that they’d end up here. Beatrice was 27 years old and she owned a bakery. Even after a year it still boggled her mind. She sighed and sorted out a few bills from the stack. A bright green envelope caught her attention. She reached across her desk and pulled back to herself. It was from Pedro. Since when did Pedro send her letters? It wasn’t that they weren’t friends, but things hadn’t been the same between them since they were eighteen. All through university they drifted apart until suddenly they realized they had no idea what the other person was doing with their life. She tore open the envelope to see a white card with red cursive lettering. _You’re Invited_. The inside completely floored her. “ _Celebrate the Yuletide—and their engagement—with Pedro and Balthazar!_

Holy shit.

Beatrice was surprised that Pedro had thought of her, as they hadn’t spoken in months, but she couldn't miss the chance to catch up.

"HERO! WE'RE GOING TO A CHRISTMAS PARTY."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun is already beating down, and it’s barely nine o’clock when Beatrice walks into the shop. Ugh. Summer. She’s unbelievably grateful to have an air conditioned office. She expected to see Hero behind the counter, but instead Leo is there, tapping his fingers on the glass obnoxiously. “Good morning, Beatrice!” Leo says cheerfully. Bea’s stomach lurches, and she feels the omelet she ate earlier start to move.

“You’re entirely too cheerful for this hour of the morning!” Bea snaps back, before stepping behind the counter next to him, “Why’re you even here?”

“I…”

“No, wait, let me guess. You want something for a girl.” Beatrice rolls her eyes, “You’re so predictable, Leo.” Leo doesn’t even respond, there’s no point. They both know that Bea is right, but that Hero has already taken his request and is hard at work at some dumb, heart shaped chocolate thing. She pushes past him and into her office. She locks the door before reaching for the rubbish bin and retching. She’s been ill recently, although she’s kept it to herself. It was probably nothing. Just some sick here and there and some fatigue. She’s convinced she ate some bad sushi last week, so that must be it. Bad sushi, she tells herself, when her mind starts to drift into other options (some newly developed food allergy? Stomach cancer?). She ate bad sushi and now she was paying for it. It doesn’t matter that the symptoms of food poisoning usually only last a day or two, and she’s been ill a week. It’s the sushi. It has to be the sushi.

Beatrice settles into work pretty easily after that, going through the profit and loss from the last year. She's a bit behind, she'll give you that, but she's managing. _They're_ managing. Hero is finally happy again, and that's the most important thing to Beatrice. It's not that Hero spent the last nine years crying over Claudio, but she had sunk into some deep depression, and it took a lot for Hero to feel remotely normal. No one really believes that it was all about Claudio. He was just the catalyst that brought those emotions to light. Beatrice is incredibly thankful that Hero seems to have found a good place with the bakery. Every good day for Hero is a good day for Beatrice. Beatrice didn't really know what to do with herself after college. She was walking around with a BA in Marketing, wondering what the hell to do with her life, bouncing from job to job, boyfriend to boyfriend, until Hero had thrown out the possibility of opening a bakery. The name, "Royal's", was Beatrice's idea. It was a play on their last name. Everything seemed to fit right into place after that. Their first year was wildly successful, and _Royal's_ became a Messina staple. Beatrice actually enjoys working at the bakery, which is something she didn't expect. It's fulfilling, somehow, like she's doing something meaningful. Hero is happy, the customers are happy. Everything is just as it should be.

 

It isn't until later in the afternoon that Beatrice starts to panic. She's eating lunch with Hero, like she does most days. "How are you doing today, Hero?"

"Actually," Hero grimaces slightly, "I've got a bit of a headache. Do you still have some of that anti-informatory you got for you back?" Bea nods. 

"Yeah, I'll run home and get it after we eat." Hero's smile is enough gratification for Beatrice. The rest of the meal they resort to mindless chatter.

 

It's when Beatrice is at home that the panic rears it ugly head. She's in the bathroom, looking through the medicine cabinet, and she notices an unopened package of _Always_. She's a week and a half late, she realizes. _She's late._ "FUCK."

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK," She yells to the empty house. She almost trips over herself running out of the bathroom and to her car. _Pharmacy_. _Gotta go to the pharmacy._

The pharmacy is a blur. She can barely think, and she almost walks into a display of...something. She doesn't notice what. _Pregnancy tests, pregnancy tests._ She finds them by the condoms. _We used a condom...Didn't we? Fuck. I don't remember. We were both so fucking drunk. What the fuck were we thinking?! Fuck. I never should've gone off the pill. Fuck._ She grabs a few packs. _I need to make sure, right? Fuck. These things can be wrong sometimes. Fuck. Fuck me._

She takes them home. Once at home, safely locked insider her bathroom, she opens them up. _Three in a pack, three packs, nine tests total. That should be enough. Fuck._

An hour and five glasses of water later, she's sitting on the bathroom floor, crying. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I'm pregnant. Fuck._ _Do I keep it? I don't want a kid, but...Do I want an abortion? Fuck. Should I tell Ben? It's his baby, too. Fuck._

 


	3. Chapter 3

Beatrice isn't sure when Hero comes in, only that suddenly she's there, sitting next to her, wrapping Beatrice up in her arms. Beatrice cries for hours. She cries until her body physically can't form anymore tears. It's been years since she's cried like that. When Beatrice is finally too exhausted to keep crying, Hero speaks, "What happened?" Beatrice didn't reply, she simply held up the last test she took. Hero's eyes widened, "How?! When?! Was it that guy you hooked up with at Pedro's party?!" If Bea could've, she would've cried again.

"Yes," she answered in a wobbling voice, "But there's something I have to tell you." Bea took a deep breath. She thought she was so lucky before that Hero didn't see the man she's gone home with that night--or rather, to his hotel room because he doesn't even live in the same fucking country anymore-- but now she had to admit that she hadn't been completely honest with Hero, "That guy...was...Ben. I should've told you sooner, but..."

"OH MY _GOD!"_ Hero yelled, interrupting Beatrice, "Ben, as in, Benedick Hobbes?!" Bea nodded, "Well. Shit," Was all Hero could muster in response.

* * *

That night Beatrice sleeps restlessly. It's 2 AM before she finds any kind of solace. _Why? Why? Why me?_   She sleeps late, hoping that if she just didn't get out of bed, it would all go away. Unfortunately, it's not that easy. Hero is gone, but there's a croissant on the kitchen table and a note: _Good Morning, Bea. Don't come into work today. I called a doctor for you. You have an appointment at 3 O'clock this afternoon. Love you. --Hero.  
_

Bea smiles at the note in spite of herself. Hero is so sweet. Beatrice almost wishes she could eat the croissant, but even just the smell of it is making her nauseous. Morning sickness is a bitch, Bea decides, opting for tea and soda crackers instead. She realizes once she’s taken a sip that the tea has caffeine in it, which she’s pretty sure is bad for pregnant women, and if she does decide to keep the baby, she sure as hell doesn’t want to fuck it up. The thought of keeping it reminds her of Ben. If she kept it, would he want to be a part of its life? What if he wants to the baby, but she doesn’t? What then? They aren’t in a relationship, she doesn’t owe him anything. It’s her body, it’s her choice, she decides. Ben only has to know if she decides to keep it. That’s the easy part, she knows. Deciding what to do, that’s going to be the most difficult decision of her life. She’s completely unprepared to be a parent, and quite frankly ill suited to the position. She’s not the nurturing type. On the other hand, she isn’t sure she can handle thinking about the life the baby could’ve had. Maybe she’ll put the kid up for adoption. Beatrice sighs. Tea was a mistake. 

Beatrice really doesn’t want to go to the doctor. She’s never liked the doctor, and now the doctor will have the ability to confirm that her life is, indeed, headed for a tailspin. _Fuck_ , she thinks, as she pulls up to the OB/GYN’s office. Doctor Vick is a nice woman, and a good gynecologist, but Beatrice still feels bubbles in her stomach. The waiting room is white and sterile and Beatrice hasn’t felt this out of place in a long time. There are a few expectant mothers sitting on the speckled couches and for the first time Beatrice imagines her body looking like theirs, round and bloated. She shudders. When the nurse calls her back Beatrice’s entire body freezes. _Oh, fuck. Oh, God, oh fuck, I am so not ready for this._ She manages to pull herself to one of the examination rooms, but her eyes stay on the door. Doctor Vick enters a few minutes later, her red-orange hair tied back, eyes focused on the clipboard in her hands. “So, Beatrice, what brings you in today?”

“I think I’m pregnant,” Beatrice dead pans. 

“I see. Did you take an at home test?”

“Nine of them,” Beatrice sighs, “All positive.” The doctor nods and marks something on her clipboard.

“How far along do you think you are?”

“Well, the last time I had sex was December 18th. “

“So, you’re about 5 weeks along,” The doctor pauses, “So, here’s what will do. We’ll take a blood sample to confirm that you are in fact pregnant, and then we’ll schedule an appointment for you to come in for an ultrasound." Beatrice nods along, but she feels numb. She can't speak. She's silent all through the blood drawing process. She doesn't open her mouth again until she's safely in her car. "FUCK" She's yelling at the top of her lungs because she can't think of any other way to express her emotions. This is all so fucked up. She made an appointment for an ultrasound. AN ULTRASOUND. She still doesn't know if she'll keep it, but she's realized that getting an abortion might be difficult, considering it's pretty much illegal in New Zealand. She would have to go somewhere in Australia. But...She still doesn't know if that's what she wants. 

She has to talk to Hero.

  
 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is largely dialogue based because that's what my writing decided to do today. Also it's short because I'm nusy and because the next chapter will be a doozy of a chapter.

"Hero?" Bea calls as she walks into the apartment. Hero comes bounding down the hall, chipper as usual. Beatrice scowls.

"Aw, cheer up, Bea! Pregnancy is a beautiful thing!" 

"If I wanted the baby!" Beatrice snaps. Hero's smile fades. 

"So, you're getting rid of it, then?" Beatrice sighs at the disappointment in Hero's voice. 

"No...Yes...I don't know." Suddenly Beatrice is crying again and this time it's even worse. She's too tired to cry anymore, but somehow she does. Her world is spinning out of control and there's nothing she can do to stop it.

"Okay, Bea, just breathe," Hero soothes, and Bea takes a shaky breath, the tears momentarily subsiding, "Let's look at this logically." Bea nods, and Hero continues on, "Do you think you have the income to raise a child?"

"I-I suppose," Bea stutters, and Hero nods.

"Do you feel emotionally ready to be a parent?" Hero asks calmly, and Beatrice is in tears again.

"NO!" She screams out, her voice raw and scared, "Nonononono."

"Shhh," Hero whispers, stroking Bea's hair, "It's okay." Beatrice composes herself and Hero returns to her line of questioning, "If you went to have an abortion, if you went to Australia and you made an appointment and everything, would you be able to handle the kind of harassment you would get? Would you be able to live knowing you ended a child's life before it even began? Is it enough for you to know that the baby isn't technically sentient yet?" The questions come out of Hero's mouth slowly, but to Beatrice they might as well be bullets from a machine gun. She can't even begin to process the scenario. The baby is not yet sentient. It is just a ball of cells in her uterus. I mean, she could very well lose the baby naturally. Miscarriages do happen. But it's not the same emotionally, and she knows it. She can't get an abortion. 

"But," she starts, "I can't raise a child."

"There's always adoption, Bea." Adoption. It seems like the perfect middle ground. She neither gets rid of nor keeps the baby, really.

"Adoption." The word feels right in Beatrice's mouth. She likes the way it flows out of her lips and into the air. Adoption.

"You'll have to fill out the paperwork and everything, and I suppose you'll have to call Ben, because he deserves to know that you're bringing his child into the world." Hero's words hit Beatrice like a brick. Ben. She doesn't even have his number. She deleted it from her phone after he went back to England....After he left and she didn't follow. After their world had collapsed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's angst has angst. You've been warned.

**_Flashback:_ **

_“You…You got a job in London?” Beatrice couldn’t even begin to process the words coming out of Ben’s mouth. How could he leave? How could he expect her to leave Hero?_

_“Bea, love, calm down,” Ben attempted to reassure his girlfriend. This was so not how he thought this would go, “I know it’s a shock, and believe me, I wouldn’t be considering this job if I didn’t absolutely have to.”_

_“In what world do you have to move half way across the world?!” Beatrice didn’t mean to scream, but her emotions were in control of her at that point._

_“Look, you know as well as anybody that my mother is ill. This job will pay her bills” Ben was pleading with Beatrice, but all Beatrice heard was him playing the dying mom card; he was manipulating her. Beatrice picked up the closest thing to her—which happened to be Ben’s TARDIS mug—and aimed for his head. The mug shattered against the kitchen wall,_ Ben’s _leftover morning tea dripping down to the floor. Ben grimaced. In the future he would look back at that moment as the moment he lost her._

* * *

_The next morning she woke up with a headache. She wasn’t as angry as she had been the night before, and she knew that Ben was right. He had to take the job, for his mother. Bea also knew that long distance relationships never worked. Beatrice Duke was nothing, if not a realist. So she did the only sensible thing. When Ben came home that night, she sat him down._

_“Look, Ben, I can’t move to England, and you can’t stay here, “she started calmly, “And we both know what happens to long distance couples.” Ben nodded slowly, but he wanted to scream that she was wrong, that they would be the exception, that he loved her too much to give up with out a fight. He didn’t say any of these, though, because he knew from the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice that it wouldn’t matter._

_“Are…Are you breaking up with me?”_

_“I’m sorry, Ben. I’m so sorry.” Her voice came out hollow and broken, full of every bit of emotion coursing through her body. Ben nodded silently and left, unable to say anything to break the unnerving tension in the air. As soon as he left, Beatrice broke into rough sobs, and she’s not sure she’s been whole since._

* * *

_Ben didn’t see her again after that. He made sure of it. He came back to get his stuff when she was at work, and he deleted her number. He knew it wasn’t the best way to handle things, but he also knew if he talked to her, if he saw her cry, if he heard her voice one more time, he might just stay. He couldn’t…He had to take the job for his mother. He had to do it for her. He didn’t realize he’d be giving up Beatrice to do it, though. Beatrice was his everything, but she was too rational to see past the statistics and the logic. Long distance relationships never work._ Does that apply to soul mates? _He wondered, not for the first time._ Guess we’ll never know.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update yesterday, but my creative energy was expelled into some one-shots on tumblr.

Bea’s hand is shaking when she picks up the phone. It almost slips out of her sweaty palm when she dials Pedro’s number. She’s not keen on talking to him after what happened at the Christmas party, but she figures he might have Ben’s number. Every ring raises her heart rate. “Hello?”

“Pedro! Hi, this is Beatrice!” She tries to sound cheerful, but she knows her voice is weak. Pedro chuckles.

“You finally remember what happened at the party and you're calling to apologize?" Beatrice always remembered what happened at Pedro's party, but she can tell from his tone of voice she can probably just let it go.

"Do you happen to have Ben's phone number? I need to talk to him." There's a pause on the other line of the phone, and for a moment Beatrice wonders if he hung up.

"Why do you need to talk to Benedick of all people?" What can she say? " _I slept with him after your party and now I'm knocked up."_? Yeah, right.

"Look, it's just really important I get in contact with him. _Please_ , just give me his number." She crosses her fingers. _Please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't ask._

"Alright..." Pedro sounds unsure, but he gives her Ben's number either way, and she scribbles it down on a scrap of notebook paper.

"Thanks, Pedro. I'm going to go call him now."

"Are you sure you won't tell me what this is about?"

"Good bye, Pedro."

_Click._ Beatrice sighs with relief when she hangs up the phone. Pedro doesn't need to know. She's not sure she can handle what he would say. It's not that she's ashamed of herself, really. It's more that she's afraid of what people will say. _Oh, God. What is Ben going to say? I mean, it's not like I'm asking him to raise the baby or anything. I'm just telling_ _him it exists._ _Just suck it up and call him, Beatrice_. 

"You're a go for Ben!"

"It's Beatrice."

"Uh."

"Look, I really hate to do this over the phone, but, you remember Pedro's party?"

"Yeah..."

"And...You remember what happened _after_ Pedro's party."

"Yeah..."

"Ben, I...Well...It's just that..."

"Spit it out, love," Ben prods gently. Beatrice laughs, suddenly feeling a bit more at ease. After all those years he still called her love.

"I'm pregnant, Ben."

_Silence._

No dumb joke, no smart ass response. Only the sound of his breathing.

"I'm going to put it up for adoption."

_Silence._

Beatrice can only hear the sound of Ben's breath.

"Don't you have anything to say, Ben?"

_Silence_.

Beatrice is about to hang up when, "I'm coming to Messina."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE! FINALLY AN UPDATE! I am so sorry it took so long. I had some trouble writing Ben's voice.

If Ben is honest with himself, he knows that going to Messina is an impulsive idea that's likely to blow up in his face. Ben was rarely honest with himself. He has a good life in London, he supposes. He has a job, some friends, and a sort-of girlfriend. Except something feels missing. For awhile he thought it was his mother's death that caused this restlessness in him, but now that it's been three years, he's accepted that it's something more than just the grief. He hopes that returning to Messina might help him figure out what's wrong. He wonders what Beatrice thinks of him. She probably wants nothing to do with him. He wouldn't blame her. He handled the situation poorly. He should've talked to her about it more before taking the job, but at the time his worry about his mother was the only thing in his mind. He's replayed those last days in his mind over and over again, thinking of all the things he could've done differently. He should've fought harder, held on tighter. Oh, well. It's no use dwelling, he tells himself, shaking his head slightly.

 

 _The Next Day_.

 

Ben walks into work nervously. He hopes he can somehow convince his boss to give him the necessary time off, but he's prepared to lose the job. He hopes he doesn't have to, that somehow he could hold on to it. He notices his palms were sweating when he knocks on the boss's door. "Come in." Ms. Stone is a bitter old woman who has been working the same job for 30 odd years. She has a pointed nose and smudged red lipstick.

"Hello, Ms. Stone, I need some time off."

"What for?"

"Well, I need to go to New Zealand for a few months because one of my..." Ben trails off, what could he say, "relatives is ill. I really need to help her."

"I can't give you more than two months PTO, Hobbes. It's nonnegotiable." Ben feels a surge of anger, but he forces it down.

"Please, Ms. Stone. I  _really_ need this time off. It's incredibly important." 

 

"Do you think I care?" The anger flares again, but Ben swallows it.

"Please, I'm begging you."

"No, now get out of my office." Again, Ben feels the anger bubble in his stomach but this time he can't stop it. He's yelling.

"I QUIT! I QUIT THIS HORRIBLE FUCKING JOB, YOU MISERABLE BASTARD. I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL." Ben doesn't even bother to wait for a reply, he just stumbles out of the room and storms out of the building, leaving a mess of confused coworkers in his wake. Ben is shaking when he exits the building. _Fuck._ _What the fuck do I do now? Just show up at Beatrice's door, jobless and ask for a place to sleep? She's going to be so fucking pissed. Unless...I don't tell her that I quit my job._

 


	8. Chapter 8

Ben walks into the bakery late on a Friday morning. Leo is behind the counter, flipping absently though a magazine. He looks up at the sound of the bell. "Benedick Hobbes?!"

"Long time no see, eh, Leo?" Ben tries to joke, but fails miserably. Leo furrows his brow in confusion.

"What the hell are you doing here?" It suddenly occurs to Ben that Leo doesn't know. _Oh._

"I'm here to see Beatrice." Leo pulls a face that seems to read, " _Oh, God, not this again."_ and points the Bea's office door silently. Ben slides over to the wooden door, but before he can knock it swings open and there she is. Benedick's breath catches. _She's even more beautiful than I remember._ _Keep it together, Hobbes._

"Ben." Her voice is icy. _Shit._

"Beatrice, look, I know you probably don't want me here, but I need to help you."

"I don't need or want your help, Ben."

"I don't care."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I don't care. I don't care that you don't want me here. It's my--" Ben pauses and glances at Leo, " _Mine_ , too. I want to be a part of this."

"Oh, look who suddenly decided to give a damn."

"Beatrice, _please_." Maybe Beatrice sees the need in his eyes, can hear the edges of his voice tearing with emotion, or maybe she's getting soft, but she backs off and sighs.

"Alright. You can come to the appointments and that sort of thing, but that is it. Understand?" Ben nods vigorously, unable to keep a grin from spreading across his face. He opens his mouth to speak, but Leo's voice cuts him off.

"Okay, either of you two want to tell me what the _fuck_ is going on?" Ben's eyes flicker across Bea's face. This is her call.

"I'm pregnant, Leo. Ben's the father. It happened at Pedro's stupid party." Ben looks down at his shoes as Leo scoffs.

"You screwed your ex at a party? I thought you were smarter than that, Bea." Leo looks disappointed, and Ben looks up again to gauge Bea's anger. It's been a long time since Ben has seen Bea tear someone apart, but he still recognizes her tells. Her fists are balled, but she hasn't noticed yet, her jaw is tight, and her ears are red. _Oh, boy. Leo is about to get his ass handed to him._

"Says the man who changes girlfriends like he changes shirts! How many women have you fucked in the last month? Five? Have you ever even gotten an STD test? How often do you ask your girlfriends in they're on any kind of birth control? Do you even call them afterward? How do you know you don't have a kid somewhere?" Leo is silent, but Ben speaks up, choosing his words carefully.

"Beatrice, love, he's not worth it. Who gives a fuck what anyone thinks? I _know_ you don't." Ben's eyes are fixed on Beatrice, and for a moment she considers him--he can see the gears turning in her head--but she pushes past him and continues to yell.

"I made one mistake. One _stupid_ , _reckless_ mistake. And I'm the stupid one? No, fuck that." Bea storms into her office and slams the door. Leo runs his hands through his hair and glances as Ben.

"Can you man the counter?" Leo asks, coming around from behind the glass and heading to the door.

"Uh."

"Thanks, man," Leo pats Ben on the shoulder and leaves. Ben sighs as the bell tinkles behind him. _I guess I don't have a choice._

 

**_Six Hours Later:_ **

**(A/N: Hero has already left at this point because she leaves when she's done baking, which would obviously be before the end of the day.)**

 

Beatrice finally emerges from her office around closing time, ready to have a mature conversation with Leo, but stops short in her tracks when she sees that Leo is gone and in his place is Ben, counting up the day's earnings. "Where's Leo?" Her voice is not cold like Ben expects, simply curious.

"He left."

"When?"

"After you tore him a new asshole."

"And..you've been here the whole time?"

"Who else was going to do it, love?"

"You could've come to get me. I'm sure you've got better things to do."

"Like, what? Sit in my empty one room flat and stare at the wall?"

"Or maybe make the flat livable. Just a thought." Beatrice smiles, and for a moment it's like nothing has changed. It feels so good to just _them_ again.

"Didn't you have work to do?"

"That's true...Thanks, I guess."

There is a loud silence, both of them wanting to speak, neither one able to express the jumbles of confused emotions circling in their heads. It's Ben who breaks the silence awkwardly.

"So...I don't have a car...I took a taxi here. Do you think you could..."

"Ugh, fine."

 

The car ride is mostly silent, at first, the few words exchanged being directions to Ben's cheap flat. Eventually, though, Ben can't stand it any longer.

"So, how have you been, Bea?"

"Good, until this happened."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Let's not play the blame game, okay?"

"Okay, love."

There's a pause before Beatrice speaks.

"Ben...Why do you still call me 'love'?"

"Force of habit, I suppose. Why?" 

"Just wondering."

"I can stop, if you'd like."

"No!" Beatrice says a little too eagerly, and Ben grins his typical shit-eater.

"Oh, so, you, uh, like being my love?"

"That's not what I--"

"Riiight."

"It doesn't matter if I do, does it? It's never going to happen. Definition of insanity, right?" Ben's smile fades.

"Yeah..." Ben wants to scream that she's wrong, that they can make it this time around, but he's lost his voice.

They fall into the same loud silence as before. Ben doesn't even really bother with good bye, only a half-hearted. "Thanks for the ride," as he gets out of the car. He's half way down the walk when he hears Beatrice's window roll down.

"Goodnight, dickface," She calls, a warmth in her voice that's somehow familiar and foreign all at once, like a dream from years ago. Ben smiles, and turns back to see her leaning out the window.

"Goodnight, love."

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“But why do you have to go to a baking conference now?!” Beatrice whines, as Hero places a peach colored sundress in her suitcase.

“C’mon, Bea, you know I’ve had this weekend planned for months! I can’t just bail! Besides, you can take care of yourself.” Hero shrugs, moving back to the closet.

“What if…something happens?”

“Call Benedick.”

“What?!” Beatrice can’t even fathom how her cousin would think that would even be a possibility. Why should she call Benedick for help?!

“Isn’t that why he’s here? To help you?” Hero asks, pulling a pair of jeans off their hanger.

“I don’t know why he’s here, Hero,” Beatrice snaps.

“I think you do, Bea.” Hero rolls her eyes and walks back to the suitcase on the bed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Beatrice crosses her arms and glares at her cousin.

“My taxi is waiting, Bea.” Hero laughs, zips up her suitcase, and heads for the door, “Have a good weekend.”

 

* * *

 

Beatrice manages the rest of Friday evening, but by Saturday morning she’s miserable. It turns out the “morning” in "morning sickness" is a relative term. She spends most of Friday night hunched over the toilet. Everything she eats comes back up, and even after she gives up trying to eat she sleeps restlessly. In the morning, she’s exhausted and hungry. Nothing in the kitchen appeals to her, but she doesn’t feel up to leaving the house. _Damn it._ Her first thought is to call Leo, but she dismisses it immediately. She doesn’t need that kind of judgment. She regrets it as soon as she dials, but Beatrice calls Ben. “Go for Benedick.”

“It’s Beatrice…”

“Is everything okay? I thought you said the ultrasound wasn’t un--”

“You remember that pizza joint we used to go to in high school?”

“Bellamy’s, sure...” Benedick's voice wavers uncertainly.

“Can you go there and get me an olive and onion pizza with extra olives? I’ll pay you back.”

“Okay, first of all, it's nine in the morning and you want pizza? And second of all, you hate olives, and now you want a whole pizza covered in them?”

“Haven’t you ever heard of pregnancy cravings?”

“Right.”

“Please, just get me the pizza.”

“Alright, but you have to share it with me.”

“Deal, but we’re watching the Princess Bride while we eat.”

“As you wish.”

In spite of herself, Beatrice laughs, “Dork.”

“Yeah, but you like it.” There's an awkward pause before Ben continues, “So, I’ll see you in about an hour?”

“See you then.” Beatrice feels slightly sentimental as she pulls out the movie. It was one of the movies she and Ben would watch together a lot. They used to have movie marathon dates. _Stop it, Bea. It’s over. Definition of insanity_. She decides to watch an episode of Game of Thrones while she waits for Ben. It finishes just as she hears a knock on the door. Ben is grinning when she swings the door open. “Your pizza, Buttercup.”

“Oh, just come in the house, Dickface.”

“As you wish.” Beatrice rolls her eyes and leads him to the kitchen. Ben sets the pizza down, and Beatrice pulls two plates out of the cupboard. Beatrice devours her pizza with out an ounce of hesitation. She downs four or five slices by the twenty minute mark of the film. There’s grease and a bit of cheese on her chin but she doesn’t give a damn. Ben laughs and pulls an olive out of her hair. He ends up staying at Bea’s house for most of the day, watching movies and joking around. It was almost like old times, and for a moment Beatrice forgets everything that's happening. It's nice, hanging out with Ben, and she thinks maybe this whole experience won’t be so bad. In the middle of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ (Bea's favorite Harry Potter movie) Ben clears his throat, "So, we still have an ultrasound scheduled for Tuesday, right?"

"Yes."

"And you still want me there?"

"I'm not sure 'want' is the right word. Maybe, I'll _tolerate_ you being there."

"Beatrice..."

"Let's just watch the movie, okay?"

 

* * *

 

Tuesday comes all too quickly, and Beatrice finds herself trying to focus on a small dot on a grainy computer screen. The air the doctor's office is cold and Beatrice shivers. Ben puts his hand on her shoulder gently, and Beatrice smiles faintly. She has to admit that it's nice having him there. When the doctor points to the baby--their baby--on the screen, she hears him murmur to himself, " _Beautiful._ " Beatrice doesn't know why she's so surprised be his sudden emotions. He'd always wanted kids--if you want them, that is, he'd always said--and now he's so close to having a baby, but at the same time so far away from it. She takes his hand from her shoulder and squeezes it. He squeezes back with out even thinking, instantaneously. _Maybe it's not so insane._ _Maybe this happened for a reason._ Ben's hand is warm and comforting and she decides right in that moment, seeing their baby for the first time, feeling his presence more acutely than she had in years, that she wants him around. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is short, mostly set up for the next chapter. Also, yeaah, bit of a time jump. I needed to speed things up.

Beatrice is bored, tired, and slightly pissed off. Ben was supposed to be there two hours ago, but all she got was a text. _“Hey, sorry I’m late. Emergency conference call for work. Totally unavoidable._ ” She understands that he doesn’t want to lose his job, but they have important things to do today. They’re _supposed_ to be looking through the profiles of potential parents they’d gotten from the social worker. She’s supposed to call Angela later that evening, and they’d barely cracked the files. And, sure she could do it herself, but if she does it with Ben, he’ll make jokes and let her bounce ideas off of him. _Where is the hell is he?_ Beatrice shakes her head. Maybe she’s overreacting. _Hormones._

Beatrice looks down at her slightly bulging stomach and frowns. She’s almost to her second trimester and she’s just barely started showing. Most people don’t notice—Hero didn’t—but Beatrice thinks Ben did, from the way he was looking at her the other day—like something was different, but he couldn’t quite place it. Things had been…good…between them for the past couple of months. They’re friends again, although, the more Beatrice thinks about it, they really never were friends. Not even when they were fourteen years old, because back then he was her crush, and she was…well, _something_ to him, but they both know that fourteen year old Benedick didn’t really understand how emotions work. In any case, the past two months Beatrice has been _happy_ , and everyone knows it. Hero is convinced that Ben is the reason Beatrice smiles into her tea every morning, but Bea thinks it’s just the hormones. Hormones aren’t always negative, right?

Beatrice sighs, and checks her watch for the fiftieth time in the last 15 minutes. _Where the hell was he?_ She considers sending him another text, but she doesn’t want to bother him if he’s in the middle of something important. _Fuck it._ She reaches for his phone to send him another text, when it lights up with the receipt of a text from Hero.

_We need to talk._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing of New Zealand grocery stores, but from what I gathered Pak'N'Save is a value store and I wanted Ben's job to be as demeaning as possible with out being fast food. ALSO, I have no idea whether they sell bulk napkins, but it worked for the story, so deal with it. 
> 
> If you follow me on tumblr, know that I'm okay. I'm in a psychiatric hold at the hospital, but I should be fine. I'm so sorry to have worried you. 
> 
> Also, food tw, I guess?

Ben is about to leave the store and see Beatrice when his boss whistles at him. “Hobbes, you’re working overtime.

“But I—“

“No, buts. You’re working tonight.” Ben sighs and turns around to go back to his station. He hates this job, but it was the best he could do. _I can’t believe I’m a bloody clerk at Pak ‘N’ Save._ Ben decides he’d better make the best of it, but he’s still stocking shelves an hour later when he realizes he hadn’t informed Beatrice of his whereabouts. He shoots her a quick text with a made up story of an emergency conference call and then shoves his phone back in his pocket. If his boss caught him texting instead of working he’d probably be out of a job. Forty five minutes later his boss puts him at the register. He’s rung up about three people when a young blonde woman walks up with a massive package of paper towels hiding her face. (In fact he can only just barely make out the top her high ponytail.) He helps her lower the package down and finds himself face to face with,

“Hero?!” _Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m so fucked, God fucking damn it, fuck me, fuck fuckity fuck._

“Ben?!”

“I didn’t know you bought…napkins…from Pak’N’Save…” Ben’s voice comes out in a nervous squeak.

“Well, they’re cheap and I bulk, so I buy them for the bakery here,” Hero pauses, and Ben gulps, “I didn’t know you _worked_ at a Pak’N’Save.”

“I…Look, I had to quite my job in London to come here. My boss refused to give me the time off…”

“You’re lying to Beatrice.” It wasn’t a question. It wasn’t even hesitant. It was cold and bitter, it was the voice of some one who had been hurt too many times before.

“Hero, please…You can’t tell Beatrice. She’ll _end_ me.” Ben is desperate and he hopes Hero can forgive someone at least one more time.

“You’re lying to her,” This time it’s angry, fierce, “She deserves the truth."

“Okay, okay,” Ben fumbles for the right words, “Think about it like this,” Ben pauses and Hero raises an eyebrow, waiting for him to speak again, “You said it yourself that my presence here has been good for Beatrice.”

 “Unfortunately, yes.”

 “If you tell her, she’ll make me leave. What then?”

 “Alright, but if you don’t tell her soon, I will.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually isn't as angsty as I was expecting.

They’re watching Titanic. Well, Ben is watching Titanic. Beatrice is more focused on the plate of brownies balanced on her bulging six-months-pregnant belly. Beatrice isn’t a fan of Titanic—or James Cameron in general—but Ben loves it, and she doesn’t mind. Leo DiCaprio is hot enough to merit watching the movie, in Bea’s opinion. Besides, anything to stop looking at potential couples is welcome. Every minute of it is torture. It’s boring, and it makes Bea feel unsettled. It’s just _weird_ to think that one of those folders on the table might raise her baby. She would rather think about how stupid Rose is for getting back on the bloody ship just for Jack, or how delicious the brownies are, or about how ridiculous Ben is for crying so hard at the end of the film, than about picking the people who will raise her baby. Instead of saying, “I feel weird about this whole adoption thing,” she says, “You’re such a dork for crying at this movie.

“But Rose and Jack are meant to be a-a-and JACK IS DEAD!” Ben screeches through his tears. Bea rolls her eyes and smiles. _What a sap._ She hopes he doesn’t leave too soon after the baby is born. She’s really enjoyed spending time with him, and she really couldn’t have handled the last five months with out his support. She has to be honest with herself, Ben has been amazing. _Really, **really** amazing. _That’s when it hits her. She’s still in love with him. Completely, hopelessly in love with him. And it’s nothing new, either. She hasn’t stopped loving him since they were eighteen. _Holy shit._ She looks back over at him, her mind racing. She wants this with him. The movies, the domesticity…All of it. She wants to wake up next to him, and come home to him, and curl up with him and cook breakfast with him. She walk down the street with him and hold hands; she wants to argue over stupid things like which sheets to buy or what to have for dinner; she wants to spend the work week looking forward to Friday Night Date Night. She glances down at her baby bump and she can’t breath.

 

She can’t breath because she doesn’t just want him, she wants the baby.

She wants to raise their baby with him.

She wants to have a family with him.

She wants to marry him.

 

“I love you.” Everything stops. _Fuck. Why did I say that out loud? FUCK._ But Ben is calm when he speaks, turning so he can look her straight in the eye.

“I love you, too, Bea. Why do you think I’ve been here the past five months?”

 “What if…” Bea stutters, but swallows her fear, “What if we got married?” Ben doesn’t speak, Bea isn’t even really sure he _can_ speak. He gets up and sets down next to her, taking her hand in his.

 “Is that what you _really_ want?” In response she kisses him with all of the pent emotions of the past five months.

“I want to raise our baby with you,” She breaths when they part, and Ben suddenly pales.

 “Bea, I…I have to tell you something.”

 “Okay…”

 “I’m working at a Pak’N’Save.”

“W-what?!”

 “I couldn’t get time off to come down here, and I kind of really hated my old job, so I just…quit.”

 “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 “Because I know you, Beatrice. I know that if you thought I was sacrificing too much for you, you’d reject any help I tried to give you.”

 “So you lied to me?!”

 “Yes, and I’m sorry. But I didn’t except _this,”_ he gestures between them, “to happen.”

 “So, all the times you said you had a work commitment?”

 “I wasn’t entirely lying. I _was_ working, just not the kind of work you thought.”

 “When were you planning on telling me?”

“After the baby was adopted and before I went back to England.” 

“So, what, you were just going to come over and say, ‘I lied about my job for 8 months, _bye_ ’” She’s seething now, bitterness tingeing every word.

 “I…”

 “You should go.”

 “Bea, I’m sorry.”

 “Leave, Ben.”

 “Please, can’t we talk about it.”

 “ _Get the hell out!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD LOOK IT'S AN UPDATE. PRAISE THE LORD.

The months go by slowly for Beatrice. She refuses to call Ben, even though she knows she overreacted. It’s not that she’s too proud to admit that, no, even Beatrice Duke knows when she’s wrong. She’s scared, about all the things she said before she kicked him out. She told him that she loves him. They can’t go back to the way things were before that night. They both know what they want, and the thought of it terrifies Beatrice because she never thought she’d be here again—she never thought she’d feel anything remotely close to love again. Of course, she never figured on Benedick stumbling back into her life with his messy hair and crooked teeth. She doesn’t tell Hero what happened, only that Ben left, and attempts to not be so mopey, but Hero sees through it.

“Why don’t you just _call_ him, Bea?” Hero asks one day, late into the eighth month of the pregnancy—two months since Ben left again. They’re sitting in the bakery just after close, sipping hot chocolates.

“Because…Before he left, I…might’ve asked him to marry me.” Hero all but chokes on her drink.

“YOU WHAT _?!_ Were you two back together?! Why the hell didn’t you tell me this sooner!?”

“We weren’t together, no. I didn’t tell you because,” Bea sighs and lets all defenses fall, “I’m scared, Hero. What if he doesn’t come back? I can’t…I can’t loose him again.” Bea hangs her head and stares down into her cup, trying her best to keep it together.

“Do you know why he left?

“I…made him.”

“What?! Why?!”

“He was lying to me, Hero. He told me after I told him how I felt.”

“Oh…” Hero hesitates, and Bea looks up in shock.

“You _knew._ You knew he was lying to me and you didn’t tell me?”

“I knew that if you found out, you’d send him away, and I knew how good having him around had been for you, so I…I agreed to keep his secret.”

Bea nods, conceding that Hero had done what she thought was right—and besides, she wasn’t even mad at Benedick anymore. Beatrice drains the last of her beverage, before standing up, “I’m tired, I’m going to head home.”

* * *

 

Benedick considers going back to London, if only for a moment before deciding against it. _No,_ he thinks, _my heart is here. My heart has_ always _been here._ He wants to call Bea, but he’s scared that she’ll still be mad, or that she’ll take back what she said. He’d like to believe that things are okay, but truthfully he’s absolutely miserable. He moans and drops his head into his pillow. _Just call her._ But he can’t. He reaches for his phone and stares down at the blank screen, wishing he could just call her. He hasn’t been this terrified to call someone since, well, since just after Hero’s 16th. He was going to call Beatrice because he wanted to help her—wanted to help Hero. But he couldn’t bring himself to call her that night, so he just…showed up at her door. _Wait a minute…_

* * *

 

Beatrice is sweeping when she hears the jingle of the shop door. “We’re closed,” she says without looking up.

“I’m not here for a cake, Beatrice.” She stops sweeping.

“Ben.”

He smiles softly. “Hey, love.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy it!

 “I’m so sorry, Ben. I shouldn’t have kicked you out. I-I was just scared that it was all too much,” Bea sits down at one of the empty tables.

“I’m sorry I lied to you,” Ben says softly, sitting down across from her, taking her hands in his, “But I promise that I will never lie to you again for the rest of our lives.” Beatrice tightens her fingers around his and leans forward.

“The rest of our lives?” she asks, leaning so close to him he can feel her breath on his skin.

“Unless you changed your mind, lo­—” She doesn’t let him finish his sentence before her lips are on his. He kisses back with the pent up emotions of five years.

 

**_It’s like everything just stops._ **

 

“Of course I haven’t changed my mind,” Beatrice says when they break apart, flushed and breathless. Ben grins brightly and reaches into his pocket.

“That’s good because I’ve had this since before we broke up, and I feel like it’s time it gets used,” he laughs, pulling out a little black box, and sliding out of his chair and onto one knee, “Beatrice Duke, you are the most passionate, irritating, _brilliant_ woman I have ever met. I’ve loved you since I was fourteen, even though I didn’t know it yet—”

“Ben, are you really doing this right now I already asked you to marry me!”

“I have had this speech memorized for five and a half years, so hell yeah I’m doing this.

“Oh my _God,_ Ben!”

“Just let me have this moment.”

“Fine, loser.”

“The loser _you_ want to marry,” Ben retorts before clearing his throat and continuing his speech, “I think I love you more than tea and Doctor Who combined,” Bea gasps in feigned shock, “and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Ben paused and bit his lip, “This…This next bit is new,” Bea cocks her head the side, but Ben plows on, “I left New Zealand for my mother, and then I stayed in London because I thought England was my home. But it never was. _You_ are my home, Bea, and you always will be. Will you marry me?” Bea nods and extends her hand down so he can place the ring on her finger.

“You are _such_ a sap,” she teases, but her voice is thick with emotion.

“You secretly love it, though,” he smiles, standing up.

“Yeah,” she sighs, standing up to take his hand in hers, “I do,”

“And you love me?” Ben asks cheekily with a raised eyebrow.

“Seriously?” Bea rolls her eyes and pulls him down into a kiss, “I love the fuck out of you, Benedick Hobbes. Now, let’s go tell my cousin we’re engaged.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, good, Bea. You’re home. I was thinking ravioli for din—and you brought Ben with you. Have you made up, then?” Bea lifts her hand to show off the ring.

“We’re getting married.” Hero dropped the Italian cookbook she was holding and pulled them both into a hurried embrace.

“OH MY GOSH! THIS IS GREAT! I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO. CAN I HELP PLAN THE WEDDING? HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT A DATE? HOW ARE YOU GOING TO TELL LEO? OH MY GOODNESS THIS IS JUST SO WONDERFUL.”

“Hero. Hero, calm down,” Bea chuckles at her cousins excitement.

“I guess this means I have your approval?” Ben asks sarcastically.

“That depends on how big the ring is,” Hero smirks back at him.

“Okay, wow,” Ben puts his hands up defensively, and Hero rolls her eyes.

“Wait. Are you keeping the baby?

_The longest two second pause ever_

“Yes,” Bea and Ben say in unison.

“Have you thought about names?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapter and an epilogue to go!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I am posting two chapters in one night.

They’re talking about baby names. It’s something most parents would’ve discussed months ago. They’ve been at it for hours, only agreeing on two things: if they have a girl her middle name will be ‘Hero’ and if they have a boy his middle name will be ‘Patrick’ after Ben’s maternal grandfather.

“I like Olivia for a girl,” Ben suggests.

“Why Olivia?,” Bea asks

“I just…like it,”

“Okay, it’s a nice name,” Bea nods, relieved to finally be agreeing with her fiancée, “What about James for a boy? 

“As in _James Potter_?”

“Maybe,”

“And here I thought you would’ve liked Sirius Black the most out of all the Marauders,”

“Because I’m totally going to name my son ‘Sirius’”

“So you admit you have a thing for Sirius Black?”

“That’s not what I­—”

“Pretty sure you just admitted to a Sirius Black fantasy. Why didn’t you tell me you had a bad boy fetish?”

“BENEDICK HOBBES I SWEAR TO GOD”

“Did…Did you just _last name_ me? 

“I think I did. 

“Wow, okay. James is a great name. James Patrick Hobbes.”

“ _Hobbes?_ Duke. _”_

“Hobbes-Duke?”

“Fair enough.”

“Olivia Hero Hobbes-Duke for a girl, and James Patrick Hobbes-Duke if it’s a boy.”

 “The hyphenation is just so clumsy,”

 “Flip for it?”

“Olivia Hobbes sounds better than Olivia Duke, but James Duke sounds better than James Hobbes.”

“Are you suggesting we name our child based on phonetics?”

“C’mon, Ben. You know I’m right.”

“You’re always right.”

“True.”

“So, Olivia Hero Hobbes or James Patrick Duke.”

“And.”

“And?”

“Olivia Hero Hobbes _and_ James Patrick Duke.”

“I don’t…What?!”

Bea laughs, “You didn’t think we were stopping at one, did you?”

“ _Oh_.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a long road, but here it is. The last chapter of Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice. Thank you so much to all of you have loved this story, and supported me for the past six months. Special thanks (using your tumblr urls) to
> 
> accioinvisibilitycloak: Thank you, Ceili, for your advice and support and for the name 'Olivia'. Thank you for late nights of brainstorming, and for the Titanic idea. (And thank you for loving these nerds as much I do) 
> 
> theperksofbeingabooknerd: Shawna, jeez. Thank you for your endless encouragement. There's no way I could've done this with out you. You're my biggest fan. 
> 
> Wibbelkind: Thank you for constantly inspiring me, Wiebke, whether through your words, photography, or your open heart. 
> 
> this-amaranthine-heart: Thank you for indulging me, Mon. Every idea I have you're like, "DO IT. It's ridiculous, but DO IT" and you made me a princess. 
> 
> I love each and every reader. I hope you enjoy this last chapter. 
> 
> (BRB sobbing)

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Ben smiles as Bea waddles into the kitchen. Her due date is only two days away, “And good morning, Baby." 

“You’re only saying that because that makes you Prince Charming,” Bea quips, leaning for a peck on the lips. 

“No, I said it because you slept until noon and you’re twenty eight,” Ben laughs when they part, turning away from her, “Pancakes?” he asks reaching up for the mix.

“Pancaaaaaaaaaahh,” Bea lurches in pain. Ben is at her side instantly.

“Are you alright, love?”

“Fine, Ben,” Bea pulls a tight smile, “Pancakes sound great, I’m going to shower.”

 

**_MUCH LATER_ **

 

They’re curled on the couch watching _Tangled_ and eating pizza. Ben is dozing off when Bea nudges him awake, “BEN! IT’S HAPPENING! BEN!”

“W-what?”

“MY WATER JUST BROKE!”

“What?! But you weren’t even in labor, that’s not poss—”

“I’ve been having contractions all day, Ben. I was hiding it. I knew you’d freak out and there was really no reason to _do_ anything about it until right now!”

“You’re unbelievable!” Ben throws his hands in the air, grabs his keys, and walks her out the door.

 

_**EVEN LATER** _

The labor doesn’t take long, relatively speaking. Beatrice is tough—and by the time they actually got to the hospital that baby was _ready_ to come out. Beatrice screams and curses and holds Benedick’s hand so tightly he swears he can feel his bones cracking, but it’s _so_ worth it when they get to hold their baby girl for the time. “I’m going to spoil you rotten,” Ben whispers shakily to the newborn in his arms. His voice is tired.

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Bea warns weakly.

“Olivia Hero Hobbes,” Ben hums contentedly, “welcome to the world, little love.”

“I think she looks like you,” Bea yawns.

“I think Mommy needs to sleep.”

“Daddy’s right, for once,” Bea mumbles into her pillow as her eyes slowly close. Ben leans over to press a kiss on her forehead.

“Sweet dreams, love.”

 

**THE END.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True to form, it's very short, and very sweet.


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter, but there were just a couple little things that didn't fit into the actual story.

_"Beatrice Duke, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my entire life. I love you more than tea, more than flamingos, more than Doctor Who. I know we have a long road in front of us, and it's probably going to be more than either of us could handle on our own, but...We can handle it together."_

**"Benedick Hobbes, you challenge me, you frustrate me, and quite frankly you make me question my own sanity for falling in love with you. I used to think romantic love was a sham, but, of course, you had to prove me wrong. The weird part is that I want to be wrong for the rest of our lives."**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, wedding vows. You're welcome.


End file.
